


An embarrassing ordeal with useless fabric

by RedJumper



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Happy is there she just doesn't get mentioned, Ties, second father Cabe is really what everyone thinks, this is just really the team showing Walter he doesn't have to know/do everything himself, written as a response to one of the 100 ways to say I love prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: Ties are inconvenient. Their only purpose is to make people look more professional and at this point Walter is going to throw the tie away and hope none of the team look in his bin.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	An embarrassing ordeal with useless fabric

**Author's Note:**

> So this is first time I have ever wrote anything for Scorpion so it's bad, I know. 
> 
> Written in response to prompt four "come here, let me fix it" on the 100 ways to say I love you list from tumblr. It reminded me of something a father would do to a son - Walter and Cabe - and it turned into a little piece on how the team was really like a family and wanted to help each other. 
> 
> Also I clearly don't own Scorpion, if I did the finale wouldn't of happened that way.

Ties are inconvenient. Their only purpose is to make people look more professional and at this point Walter is going to throw the tie away and hope none of the team look in his bin. No one can know he's spent too long trying to get the ridiculous thing to cooperate with him. Honestly he should just cancel this job and pretend that the memory card they need isn't stored at this event. Maybe he should try hacking into their system again, it's better than dealing with this useless piece of fabric. Turning away from the window and tossing the tie onto his desk, he starts to input the information onto his computer when Cabe starts speaking.

“Son, come here. Let me fix it up for you”

Looking up from his desk Walter sees that all the team were witnesses to his embossing ordeal with the tie and he should probably stop typing out the code now. Well, there goes his plan. 

"I don't need help. I'm perfectly fine in dealing with an unnecessary addition to an outfit by myself."

If he's not going to use his computer to hack, he can just use it to look up instructions. However just as he's about to click on a website Toby appears right behind him and just shakes his head. 

"It's there to help people.."

"So you admit you need help."

"..and it's provides an effective result to the problem."

Toby just rolls his eyes, throws the tie over to Cabe and then pushes Walter around his desk and into the direction of where the team is standing. "Cabe, he's all yours."

"I don't need help."

Paige puts her hand on his shoulder and says "You struggled with the tie for about five minutes.."

"Actually it was 7 minutes and 24 seconds."

She just nods at Sylvester and continues "..and you know everyone needs help at some point. Some time it's help for big things like dealing with grief , other times it's with simple things like trying to tie a tie." Paige's speech doesn't work but the small smile she gives him at the end of it convinces him he should at least give Cabe a chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware it's short but I wasn't really planning on writing it and I'm only posting it here because there doesnt seem to be a massive amount of Scorpion fics.
> 
> Cross posted on tumblr


End file.
